


Sisters

by ArakiKei



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArakiKei/pseuds/ArakiKei
Summary: The Schnee siblings have lived a hard life, the only person who's ever truly loved Weiss is her sister Winter. Winter's affection is all Weiss wants in the world. But growing up in the Schnee household is a hell.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter only deals with the parental/physical abuse side of the story but it sets the stage for Weiss' growing emotions. There'll be a few more chapters after this that follow her sort of unhinged downward spiral. Weiss is about 8 and Winter is about 12 in this chapter.

Winter tiptoed quietly through the great cavernous halls, empty and silent except for the flutter of old banners decrying past accomplishments and great deeds commit by ancestors long lit only by the serene glow of the moon through the high vaulted glass ceiling. The quiet muffled click of her heels along the massive rug that ran along the center length, worth more than a house in Mantle and worthless enough still to sit below the feet of the Schnee family dynasty. Winter knew if father caught her walking on the rug in anything but slippers there would be hell to pay, unfortunately she also knew that if she deemed to wear anything other than heels it would be just as insulting in his eyes. Luckily she knew that he had already retired away to his study his anger that echoed the entire length of the manor quieted.

Quickly as possible she scampered down the corridor and pushed into the elaborate wooden doors to her sister’s room. Slowly the creaked open enough for her to squeeze between and she slipped through slowly closing the door behind her.

The room was empty and cavernous like everything else in the manor, however it felt more so tonight. Where there were usually lamps lit by the liberal use of fire dust there was darkness and where Weiss would usually be playing or studying with exuberance there was almost no trace except for the small huddled pile of blankets, the sole disturbance to the immaculately perfect room lain across her massive regal bed. A worrying sign.

Winter gracefully smoothed her skirts and lowered herself onto the side of the bed, making sure not to disturb Weiss if she may have fallen asleep.

“You okay Weiss?” She whispered cautiously.

The covers shifted slightly, paused and then shifted again before settling still.

“Father’s gone back to his study, it’s just me.” Winter tried again.

Tentatively Weiss poked her head out from under the covers, brows knit together in worry. Even in the dark Winter could make out the awful black bruise creeping it’s way across her face and the ugly track marks of the tear stains that rode down her cheeks.

“Oh no. Oh Weiss. What did he do to you?” Winter spoke almost to herself, shocked at what she saw. Father had always been a violent angry man, but until now he’d never gotten truly physical with anyone. She felt her stomach lurch in disgust.

“He hit me.” Weiss grumbled so quietly that Winter almost missed it. “He… he said it was because he loved me and he wanted to make sure I would be perfect. Because I deserve to be perfect.”

Winter could feel her anger like the lighting of a fire dust crystal exploding violently through her chest. Her heart felt like it would tear it way out of her body and murder Jacques itself if she let it. How dare he. How fucking dare he have the audacity to touch Weiss. Riding the waves of anger another emotion pooled over her like poison, an oily ichor burying itself deep into her skin. She had let this happen. She knew Jacques was violent but she didn’t do enough to protect Weiss, she assumed it would never lead to physical violence, she assumed that her sister would be safe just by the virtue of the blood in their veins. Maybe Jacques only left Winter unharmed because she was the heir, and the face of the company. Maybe it was her existence that jeopardized Weiss’. Maybe…

Winter was pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of her sisters small cold hands wrapping themselves around her hand she had rested on the bed.

“Can you sleep with me tonight? He doesn’t hit me when you’re around.”

“Of course. Of course Weiss.”

Winter slipped herself into the covers kicking off her shoes to lay haphazardly in a pile beside the bed. Winter’s clothes would be rumpled after this but she would be changing in the morning anyways.

Weiss immediately crawled into her arms and the two sisters took a moment to situate themselves both under the covers. Wrapped together in the warmth of the covers like a small burrito Weiss buried her face in her sister’s shoulder, the sticky residue of her tears and snot still present enough that Winter could feel it against her skin but she didn’t mind. Not now when Weiss needed her.

“You’ll never stop loving me will you?” Weiss asked suddenly.

“Never.” Winter replied confidently. “Get some sleep while you can. I’m here.”  
  
Weiss nodded off, her small still somewhat ragged breathes were all the agreement Winter was going to get. Unable to sleep herself Winter simply lay there, thinking of what she could do to help protect her sister from any further abuse from their father. Eventually she did succumb to sleep but it was restless and filled with nightmares.


	2. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People change. People Lie. People Leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little detour as the stress of living with a piece of shit like Jacques skews the family apart. Next chapter should start getting more into the shippy content. this is about 5 years after the previous chapter where Winter is now 17 and Weiss 13.

Winter is almost done prepping the last of her luggage for the short flight over to Atlas Academy, her new home, her escape. She had been planning this for years now. Living in the mansion was hell, Jacques abuse was endless, her mother distant with the birth of their new brother and her sister… well her sister had become the worst of all.

Weiss had made it a point to become the perfect daughter, to always outperform at everything and chase Winter’s accomplishments. Always trying to take what was hers. She’d finally taken everything from Winter. Father’s love, the title of his heir, the right to choose her life. Meanwhile Winter had been left with nothing but Jacques fists and anger. So with nothing left at home she sought out a new home, and found Atlas Academy. Father was furious to find out that she had enrolled and beat her and insulted her. Now he didn’t even look at her, laying off the last weeks before she left to make sure there was no bruising left. Typical of him to care about her public appearance still even after all these years of telling her she meant nothing to the family.

Winter didn’t let those negative thoughts cloud her mind though, she was absolutely giddy with anticipation. Soon she would be free of this nightmare. Free to stand on her own, nothing could ruin tonight.

A quiet apprehensive knock sounded at her door. Correct, almost nothing. Sighing in annoyance at herself for assuming the worst instead of thankful that anyone had deemed her worth their time to say goodbye.

After a short beat the soft call of Weiss’ voice came from beyond the mahogany frame.  
  
“Winter?”

“Come in.” Winter finally responded. She could feel her body tense at the sound of the door slowly sliding open and the small padding of Weiss’ feet as she entered. Slowly Winter turned to face her sister.

“You’re really going?” Weiss asked, her eyes turned up at Winter in her best attempt at a puppy dog look. Jacques would be furious if he saw her looking anything but professional and it gave Winter a sick sort of feeling of gleeful spite that Weiss hadn’t yet taken to his teachings fully.

“I am.”

Weiss’ lip twitched as she tried to keep a frown from spreading across her face.

“But, can’t you stay? The military is dangerous. You could get hurt and then I’d never see you again. I don’t want to lose you. Can’t you just stay with me?” the smile couldn’t hold and a growing tone of desperation crept into her voice as she continued reaching an almost manic energy. “What about me?”

_Slap_

“How dare you make this about you!”

The sound was so jarring that Winter was surprised that the echoing she heard in her ears wasn’t actually reverb from the room. The sting of her palm suddenly came to her and she stared at her hand in shock and horror as she realized what she’d done. She’d raised her hand against her sister, just as her father had to her.

“I understand.”

Winter’s head snapped back to Weiss at those words. Staring back at her however wasn’t her sister but a monster. An utter perfect face of calm and serenity had drifted across her features like a mask. Had Weiss been trying to guilt trip her? Had she just been faking her distress at Winter’s departure? Was this a last minute ploy from Jacques to sabotage her?

“I was being selfish. I only want the best for you, and if you’ll find that at Atlas Academy then I should be supporting you the entire way. I’m sure you’ll exceed at all your goals. I love you and will always support you.”

Winter’s disgust at her self was washed away by the pure hatred and disgust she felt as she stared at the putrid creature in front of her that dared claim to care about her while simultaneously prattling off hollow empty words of encouragement that she knew for a fact were part of the tutoring they were given on how to sweet talk potential business partners. Winter couldn’t take any more of this.

Hefting her bags Winter walked past Weiss not deigning to give her hollow platitudes a reply. She didn’t look back even when Weiss called her name in the perfectly practiced confused question.

“Goodbye Weiss.” Was her only response as she stalked through the halls one final time to the hanger.

If she had turned around she might have seen the way her sister fell apart behind her. But Weiss had lost the trust that Winter could believe it to be genuine. So she couldn’t look back, because if she saw those crocodile tears she didn’t know if her resolve would hold and it had to. So she left.


End file.
